love wonders
by taemins
Summary: his heart clenches at the sight of them – Chuck and Blair, hand in hand. Onesided!Nair. Chair.


**love wonders**  
>chuckblair, onesided!nate/blair. - PG  
>His heart clenches at the sight of them – Chuck and Blair, hand in hand.<p>

(Does not follow any plotline in GG but it is not alternate universe) 

* * *

><p>Nathaniel Archibald knew he could not judge them. He could not judge the wrongness of two diabolical, scheming people.. together, in love. Especially when the two was Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf.<p>

At first Nate thought it was just a phase, that they both found each other in times of desperation and are only together to fill the void in their hearts. Nate was amused at first, that Blair had kept resisting Chuck's advances but then he was not amused at all when.. Blair had finally given in. Blair, giving in – to Nate, it just did not make sense because Blair Waldorf does not give in, she keeps fighting and admittingly, does what's best for the rest of Uppereast Side.

Now, it has been a few months since Chuck and Blair have been together and Nate does it discreetly, but he tries not to be around them two. It always has to be only one of them, because Nate knows he would not be able to bear the sight of them two together, happy.

Nate has Serena and he loves her, except he knows that everytime he says "I love you only," (and she responds, with her beautiful, loving voice that she loves him too) he knows he is lying. Because a gargantuan part of his heart still belongs to Blair Waldorf and maybe it always will.

Nate thinks he is stupid and he wonders why he puts himself through the misery, because when he's with Blair he asks, "So, how are you and Chuck?" and she replies-

"Oh, we're wonderful. He's going to take me to Paris in a few weeks." Nate smiled, and he figured it look fake on his face, but he kept faking.

"That is nice to hear." Blair smiled, temporarily blinded Nate for a few moments and making his knees feel weak and his chest feels like it's constricting but he thinks it is okay.

"How about you and Serena?" Blair asked, taking a sip of her coffee and dabbing her mouth with a napkin afterwards.

"Um, we're good." Nate frowned inwardly, he did not want to talk about Serena. However, Blair did not seem to mask her disappointment. She slapped him on the arm lightly, her eyebrows creasing.

"That does not sound so good. Is Serena whoring around with other people that I do not know about?" Blair looks at her phone and checks Gossip Girl. She hums softly. "There is nothing on Gossip Girl. What is going on?" Nate receives glares, and he gulps.

"Uh.. nothing?" Nate does not admit but he is a little bit scared, he called it the Blair Effect. He remembers when they were still dating that Blair knew whenever Nate was hiding something from her and then she would punish him afterwards.. Nate erases that thought and turns back to Blair, who is still glaring at him.

"Fine. I will find out though." Blair looks at her watch on her petite wrist and she gasps. "Gosh, I am running late. I will talk to you soon okay Nate!" She stumbles and holds Nate's shoulders giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and then runs of to her commitment, leaving a blushing Nate behind.

Even when we are just friends, she was always the romantic, Nate thought. He walked the other direction, with his hands in his pockets and headed for home.

Nate reached for his keys and entered his apartment, only to find Chuck drinking scotch in his kitchen. Nate took of his jacket and laid it on his sofa, lying down on it afterwards.

"So, heard you and Serena got in a fight." Chuck's voice resonated from the kitchen. Nate raised his hand to his head, trying to rub away the headache that he knew would come after this conversation.

"Yeah.. no big deal." Nate replied, taking of his shoes with his feet and letting them fall carelessly into the ground. From the corner of his eye, he saw Chuck walk into the living room and took residence near Nate's feet. Chuck looked at him, and Nate knew he had to tell him.

"It is so stupid. I found out that she hooked up with Dan just before we started going out and then she thought I was going to judge her and that I would become all assholey about it. But I really was just mad at her for not telling me beforehand and we said we would have no more secrets." Nate said, not caring if he sounded coherent or not to Chuck.

"It seems you got your panties in a knot Archibald," Nate sat up and took Chuck's scotch and had a sip, "It is no problem however, because you are Nathaniel Archibald and she is Serena Van Der Woodsen."

"Yeah, right. If only our relationship works almost as half as hard as you and Blair's relationship." And once Nate said these words, he immediately regretted saying them. They were just words that meant nothing, but he is just too good of a friend to say anything else. But he still regrets saying it. Chuck took the scotch from Nate's hand and puts it on the coffee brown table in front of him.

"Does Blair know about this?" Chuck asks, curious. Nate gave him a look.

"No, she knows there is something wrong though. She is probably going to ask Serena and make me look like the bad guy, because I always look like the bad guy apparently." Nate gets a pillow and puts it over his face and groans, the headache finally reaching his head.

Chuck smirks at this, "Do not worry Nathaniel, you will be fine." He pats Nate's legs and gets up to leave. After hearing the door click shut, Nate gets up from his position on the sofa lying down and shots down the rest of the scotch, feeling depressed. 

* * *

><p>Nate woke up to a call, and a really bad headache. He reached up from his abundance of pillows and searched for his phone, he looked at the screen which said 'Serena', he hesistantly picked up.<p>

"Hello?" Nate said, sounding like a dead man.

"Hello? Nate?" Serena asked, she sounds mad.

"Serena?"

"Yeah, um, can you meet with me please. I need to talk to you, I will see you in an hour." She hanged up afterwards. Nate gathered his clothes, not bothering if he did not shower or shave. He grabbed his phone and keys and strutted out of his apartment. Nate walked down the streets of Uppereast Side and as he turned the street to go left he saw Blair and Chuck at Blair's house.

His heart clenches at the sight of them – Chuck and Blair, hand in hand.

And in that moment, he forgets about his life and that he is with Serena and all he sees is Chuck and Blair and how they looked so.. unconditionally perfect together. Nate's heart beats erratically because he remembers that Blair is not his anymore, and is now his bestfriends. Suddenly, Nate just wants to steal Blair away from Chuck and tell her that he loved her more than Chuck did. To tell Blair that she never should have left him, and that Chuck is just another phase and him and Blair were truly meant to be.

But he knew he could not, not anymore. He continues watching and his heart constricts even more when he sees Chuck kiss Blair on the lips, and waves good bye to her when she leaves in his limo.

And then Nate remembers his life, and how he is with Serena and maybe he will never receive the ending he always wanted. With Blair. Because Nate knew, he would always love Blair.

Always, and forever.


End file.
